


Six Years Since

by SharpTeethAreHot



Category: Jeepers Creepers 2 (2003)
Genre: Mentioned Characters, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpTeethAreHot/pseuds/SharpTeethAreHot
Summary: It has been six years ever since he has 'killed' the infamous Creeper. Six years since he and his son rescued a bus load of scared teens. Six years since his son Billy Taggart was stolen by the beast.And six years since their old dog, Mack, began to bark as if a devil was chasing his tail.





	Six Years Since

It has been six years ever since he has 'killed' the infamous Creeper. Six years since he and his son rescued a bus load of scared teens. Six years since his son Billy Taggart was stolen by the beast.  
And six years since his old dog, Mack, began to bark as if a devil was chasing his tail.  
And he didn't appreciate that at all.

Jack Taggart woke, slinging himself up from his bed as his heart thundered against his chest, and his head filled with helium. Jack swayed as he struggled himself out of the sheets. It seemed like his breath left him as he took hold of his shotgun and stumbled towards the bedroom door, not giving two shits if he was in his underwear or if he slept in his dirty clothes again. Old Mack barked, barked, and barked as if he saw the Creeper rising from the barn door he was nailed to. He forgotten if it was even near the time of its waking, or when it was. All that was filling the man's mind was that the dog's barking was too alarmed, and that he faintly heard Billy's screams as if they were yesterday.

"Pa?! Pa what's goin' on?" called out Jack Taggart Junior, trudging from his room with tired eyes and concerned expression. He and his son were one that tried to be as stoic as they could, but Billy's death wrecked them in more ways than one.  
Yet Jack didn't respond to his remaining son, instead he charged out the door, eyes swiveling as he looked about. First to the barn, then to wherever Mack was. 

The dog was barking at nothing.

Absolutely, damned nothing.

The man's hands shook, having enough sense to turn it to safety as he shouted "You damned stupid dog! You shut the hell up right now, before I take your tail and shove if down your throat!"  
"Pa? What's going on, dammit?" asked Jacky as he marched out. He soon noticed the dog, that ceased barking and ran up to the two giddily. The animal's tongue lolling out of its jaws as it panted. Gray hairs flecked around its ginger muzzle.

The farmer gave a sigh, hand drawing up to his face as he trembled for a moment.

"Jacky?"  
"... Yes, pa?"  
"You know I love you, right?" he looked towards his son. Eyes sullen. The father and son gazed for a moment in silence before the son nodded.  
"I know."  
The father gave a nod, as if it were a simple business.  
"Go back inside, get some sleep, Jacky."  
"Don't shoot Mack, alright?"  
"I won't. As long as he shuts the hell up." Jack responded begrudgingly, before both made their way inside and headed to bed.

The Creeper's screech still won't leave, but all the same, it's better than having his dead son's holler in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Do comment what you think of it! I do apologize for it being so short, I do try to write long stories.


End file.
